You'll Find What You're Looking For At Sam's Club
by Cola Salvatore 1839
Summary: Ashley bumps into Jensen Ackles with a shopping cart at Sam's Club. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**You'll Find What You're Looking For At Sam's Club  
><strong>**Romance  
><strong>**Rated M - language and lemons**

**A/N: **Just thought of this. I have a huge crush on Jensen Ackles. I'm a huge fan of Supernatural. I wish I had season 1-5 of the show. I only have season 6 on DVD. I'm behind on season 7 since I couldn't watch it on . If you are this mama4dukes, I'm sorry I stole, "You'll Find What You're Looking For At…" I'm not a big fan of Walmart so I picked Sam's Club since I love that store.

**Summary: **Ashley bumps into Jensen Ackles with a shopping cart at Sam's Club. They talk while they're shopping.

**Chapter 1  
><strong>**APOV (Ashley)  
><strong>Why do I feel like something big is going to happen today? It's been a year since I moved to Texas from Arizona. I'm a paranoid bastard. Call me crazy or whatever. I don't have family out in Texas, well not including my grandpa was from here. Back what I originally said, I'm a paranoid bastard, I have two shotguns, two silver pistols, an army Swiss knife, two butcher knives, two machetes and an aluminum baseball bat.

I found the butcher knives and the machetes at a pawn shop. They shotguns and the pistols I have a license for. I stayed in Michigan to get my Associate's then transferred to ASU for my Bachelor's and Master's to be a medical assistant. My work hours are very flexible. I'm only called in when I'm needed. I make $30,000 a year and they still pay me $15,000 a month even though I don't show up half the time.

At first, they did require me to show up every day but now it's more laid back. I don't show up to work unless they call me in. today, I need to shop at Sam's. I'm very aware that Sam's club have large quantities of food. That's why I go there to get food.

I'm glad I met my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without him. He helped me with practically everything during my college years. My whole family is proud of me for succeeding in college. I didn't think I would be able to succeed.

The thing about me is that I don't wear make up. I look beautiful without it. I keep using Garnier Fructis Fortifying Shampoo and Conditioner: Tripe Nutrition. It does wonders to my hair and I can straighten my hair even in this 100 degree heat and it won't even frizz up. I still watch what I'm spending on food.

Currently, I'm in my bathroom blow drying and straightening my hair. I'm only in my towel and after when I'm done in the bathroom, I went into my walk-in closet. I pick out a khaki capris, Adidas house shoes, boy shorts and my favorite teal bra.

Whenever I go shopping at the grocery store I wear my favorite Adidas house shoes since I'm really lazy. I look in the closet full length mirror and I look good. I walk downstairs and grab my shopping list. I walked to the door to the garage and grab my keys and my purse.

I unlock the door to the '67 Chevy Impala, exact replica from Supernatural. **(A/N: My favorite horror show that I can stand to watch at night.) **During the first week of driving in it, I had a lot of people come up to me and talk to me about Supernatural. I stopped driving and went back to driving my big black, tinted windows, sun roof, 28 inch rims 2500 HD GMC Z71 Sierra Denali. The Impala is my grocery shopping car while the Denali truck is my every day truck. I switch my silver pistol from the truck to the Impala.

I hit the garage door opener and start the Impala. I'm so glad that my neighbor sold this car to me. He rebuilt it and redone this since it was sitting in garage collecting dust. Mr. Ackles told me if something is wrong or it needs an oil change, I can go to him for free instead of going to a mechanic. He's a nutty old guy and he told me I should meet Jensen. I swear I think he's trying to set me up.

I've never been to a Supernatural convention but I bought a lot of merchandise off of Amazon. I don't have to pay for shipping when buying things from Amazon. I forgot what episode and what season I started liking Supernatural, but I definitely watched all the previous seasons. I record Supernatural and watch it after the season is over.

From the first episode I always thought Dean and Sam were cute but now they are freakin' hot. I've always had a huge crush on Jensen Ackles. Of course, when I come over just to chat and hang out, his father wouldn't shut up about him. Hmm, I wonder if he needs anything. I pull out of the garage and close the garage door. I drive next door and park it, I get out and knock on the door.

I heard a grunt and the door opens up.

"Hey, Ashley. Come in," He said.

"No, but thanks, do you need me to get anything for you while I'm at Sam's, Mr. Ackles?" I asked him.

"Nah, Jensen's out getting groceries and how many times do I have to ask you to call me Roger?" He smiles, wryly. **(A/N: I don't care if that's his dad's name, just roll with me.)**

"Well, you know how I am, Roger," I smiled back.

"Always polite. I'm having a barbeque later, you should come by,"

"No, thanks, I don't want to intrude," I politely declined.

"Nonsense, come over and have some food and some beer,"

"Okay,"

He's more persistent than me.

"Come on over at 8, we are just gonna be in the backyard. Don't be a stranger." He told me.

"Thanks for the invitation, I will see you later, Roger," I told him.

After our good-byes, I was on my way to Sam's. I plugged my iPod in the station and turned it up. I sung along to Crazy by Daughtry. Once I got there, I plugged in the ear buds and got out, locked the door and walked in. I showed my membership card and smiled at the greeter. I grabbed a cart and shopped.

I grabbed a couple of big cereal boxes and checked that off the list. I was singing lowly to Losing My Mind by Daughtry when I literally bumped into someone. I paused my music and took my ear buds out.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you," I apologized.

"No, it's fine," said a very familiar voice.

I looked into Jensen's amazing hazel eyes and almost blurted out, "I think you're hot," but quickly snapped my jaw closed. I saw recognition lit his eyes and he broke out into a grin.

"You're my dad's neighbor that sold the Impala to,"

"Yeah, once I saw that he was working on it, I talked to him. I told him that I was huntin' the car down and wanted it to be the exact replica of Dean's baby," I giggled.

He chuckled.

"My dad's description of you didn't do you justice. He told me that you were a huge fan of the show," He told me.

I groaned.

"Were you a fan of it when it first premiered?"

"No, I was like 11 when it first came on. I don't know what season and episode I started watching it. I first started off with season six as my first DVD. I also watch the show during the nighttime and with the lights off. It's entertaining and it doesn't bother me like most horror genre based movie or show."

"I'm taking that when you first saw Dean's car you fell in love with it, am I correct?"

"Yeah, at first I didn't know what the heck it was until I looked it up online. Your dad wouldn't shut up about you whenever I hung out in the garage watching him fix the car," I told him.

"Ha, the same goes to you,"

"No," I said, completely mortified.

He nodded.

We talked the whole time we were shopping. We got to know each other on a more personal level than what his dad told us. We went to the check out line with our full shopping carts. I really do wish I had enough room for my Grey Goose Vodka.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Grey Goose Vodka, I wish I had enough room for it." I sighed, longingly.

He grabbed the bottle and put it in his cart. I made a move to protest but he put a finger to my lips.

"Let me buy it for you, it's on me."

He took his finger away and I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Very mature,"

Once we got into the check out line, I told him I was invited to the barbeque tonight. At the door, we exchanged phone numbers.

"What's with the area code?" He asked.

"Wayne County, Michigan area code," I explained.

"Oh, well I'll see you tonight at dad's house,"

"See ya,"

I pushed the cart to the car and loaded the groceries in it. I put the cart in the corral and got in the car and pulled away and drove off. My phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to give you the Vodka,"

"Keep it until tonight but don't let anyone open it because it's mine,"

He laughed outright. "They don't drink this kind of Vodka, they drink Russian,"

"Huh? Well that's easy enough. Just keep it safe for me, would ya?"

"Yeah, no problem,"

"Thanks, tell Roger I will be over after I go to Target,"

"Will do, see ya later,"

"See ya,"

I hung up the phone and drove to Target. At Target, I got the latest Daughtry and Theory of a Deadman CD. After I got the CD's, I left to go home. Once I got home, I had all the groceries put away. Knowing me, I'm probably going to be spending the night over there since I'm sort of planning on getting drunk. I always have things over there because I hung out with Jensen's siblings. I lock up the house and walked over to the Ackles' house.

I love Roger's barbeque burgers. He knows how I like the burger cooked. I walked into the house.

"Knock, knock," I announced.

"Hey, Ashley," Shouted several voices.

I know the Ackles have Jack Daniel's and Tequila plus Smirnoff. I wait two weeks then I crack open the Vodka. I grabbed a Bud Light out of the cooler.

**(A/N: Like I said with Jensen's dad's name, roll with me.)**

"How are you, Ashley?" Jen asked.

"I'm good, very good," I answered.

"That's good,"

"You need help?" I asked.

"Nah, go chat with the guys. They're out back."

"Hey guys," I said, once I walked out the sliding goods.

I got nods. I sat down in a chair and kicked back.

"Hey, Ashley,"

"Hey, Jensen,"

"How was the shopping at Target?"

I put my head back and closed my eyes.

"I just picked up a few things and that was it," I answered.

He grunted.

"I can tell you ain't from here. Where are you from originally?"

"Midwest. Michigan. Born in Trenton, Michigan. Raised in Romulus. Love Michigan because of Lake Michigan but I'm tired of the two season thing."

"Why?"

"Because when it's fall, it's winter. When it's spring, it's freakin' summer. During the fall, the weather's bipolar. Be there for a year and tell me how that feels. I say pop not soda. Soda sounds weird coming out of my mouth."

"Huh? What else?"

So I told him all about me. What makes me tick. What I like and don't like. What's my favorite thing. The only person I talk to is my best friend when I'm drunk. When he asked who it was and I told him, I could tell he was jealous. I have a feeling something is going to go down tonight. I hope he has condoms. It's fun being drunk with people rather than by myself.

My parents let me try the Grey Goose Vodka imported from France and I liked it. During the weekend or the breaks I drink Vodka. I'm usually drunk on Friday and Saturday.

"What is your relationship with your parents?" He asked.

"Strained at worst and rocky at best," I answered.

"Why?"

"Ever since I moved here, my dad didn't like it. We argued and my mom didn't say one thing so in my mind she's agreeing with him. Ever since they got a divorce, it was really strained and we rarely ever talked. I got really independent and wanted to live on my own. I don't like asking for help unless I absolutely have to. I don't talk to them at all. I removed my mom from Facebook as my friend. I talk to my grandpa, my aunt and my uncle in Michigan. After that debacle I never called again." I explained.

"You do look like a very independent person,"

"At first, my dad encouraged me to leave the nest so to speak. I was about to leave after I got my Associate's when he sort of bugged me about leaving. By then, I was fed up with living in a small house with four other people, even if it was my mom, dad, brother and baby sister under one roof. I really wanted to be on my own and my mom encouraged it. I got tired of the same surroundings and needed a change of scenery. I left without looking back. I went to ASU, Arizona State University, to get my Bachelor's and Master's,"

He whistled. I really don't regret leaving without looking back. I saved up enough money for food and gas. Once I reached Arizona and moved in with Charlie, I worked until I was able to sign up for in-state instead of out-of-state. I packed up all of my light clothes, my favorite plaid sheets, my unicorn pillow pet **(A/N: I really do have all this stuff, I.e. plaid sheets, unicorn pillow pet, a soft as hell shiny brown fur blanket, my House of Night books, Nightshade books, The Host, Twilight books, stuffed animals, all my movies that I'm going to list at the end of this chapter. Back to the story.) **soft as hell shiny brown fur blanket, HON books, Nightshade books, The Host, Twilight books, stuffed animals, all of my movies, my laptop, my dresser, alarm clock and toy cars. **(A/N: I don't really have a laptop but I do share it with my mom since our desktop computer kicked the bucket.)**

"You didn't really bring much from what dad told me,"

"No, it's just that I brought all the things I need to take with me. I had too much stuff. The last time I talked to my mom, I told her I didn't care what she did to my old room since I wasn't coming back,"

"That's cool,"

I stared blankly at him. In my mind I was thinking, what the fuck? That's all he has to say! Okay, then. I took another swig of my beer. If I don't have my happy juice, aka, Dr. Pepper, I'm a really bitchy person and I get pissed easily. After that, we chatted casually until dinner was ready.

I put mayo, ketchup, mustard, pickles and cheese on my burger. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Jensen raised an eyebrow in question. I shrugged my shoulders. We sat at the dining room table and dug in.

"How is she holding up?" Roger asked me.

"I don't have a problem with her. She's perfect." I smiled.

"She?" Jensen asked, clearly confused.

"The Impala that I drive when I grocery shop. It's a girl. I call her baby," I said, sarcastically.

"Huh? That's Dean's car,"

"She doesn't let anyone touch her. It's her baby." Roger said.

"Just like Dean," Jensen and I said at the same time.

After that everyone laughed. Just then a knock came at the door. Roger got up and answered it.

"Hey everyone," Jared said.

I almost fell out of my chair in shock. I only met Jared once and said something really idiotic. I was mortified but he took it all in stride. I was over here hanging out with Jen when he came over…

**-Flashback-  
><strong>_Us girls were in the kitchen doing things when Jared Padalecki came in. my eyes widen and I almost died and gone to "Supernatural" heaven._

"_Hey, girls," He greeted Jen and Ally._

"_Hey," they both said._

"_Oh, who is this?"_

"_This is Ashley," Jen said._

_I said the most ridiculous thing that came to my mind. "I think you're hot and I'm a huge fan of Supernatural." _**(A/N: I would never IN MY LIFE do that.)**

_I immediately shut my mouth and blushed. Everyone laughed._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I lost my verbal filter for a moment and said the most ridiculous thing that came to my mind," I explained still mortified._

"_It's okay, I've heard and seen a lot worse," He said, good naturedly._

**-End Flashback-  
><strong>Jared chuckled and I glared. God, that was so embarrassing. We ended up being good friends after that incident.

"Is there something I should know about?" Jensen asked.

I groaned.

"When I first met Jared I said the most ridiculous thing that came to my mind. I haven't been that mortified since 7th grade. My verbal filter was turned off then I apologized and he said no big deal,"

"I love brining it up just to mess with her,"

"Oh my God! Just shut up!" I said, mortified from the memory.

"Nothing really embarrasses you does it?"

"No, but that topped it off my list of embarrassing stories,"

Jensen and Jared chuckled. Great, that's going to be their ammo for most embarrassing moment.

"What did she say that was embarrassing to her?" Jensen asked, curiously.

"She said, 'I think you're hot and I'm a huge fan of Supernatural,'" Jared said.

I put my head in my hands. Jensen threw back his head and laughed. Jared knows I don't treat him like a celebrity, just a normal person. Same with Jensen. I can see why they have such great chemistry on set, they have fun. **(A/N: That's what makes a show awesome because you would be able to see that they have chemistry and have fun on set.) **Great, now I want to watch Supernatural. I'm on season 4 right now.

"You want a burger, Jared?" Roger asked.

"No thanks, just wanted to stop by and say hey. I'm going to be here later on." Jared said.

"Oh okay, you know you are more than welcome to come over and eat with us instead of by yourself," Roger said.

"I will keep that in mind. See ya guys later,"

"Bye," Everyone said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jared asked.

"It's so freakin' mortifying. It's not even funny, that's not how I thought my first impression was going to go. When I'm drunk, I have absolutely no verbal filter. I know I wasn't drunk that day either," I said.

"Really?"

"Ask your family,"

Roger, Jen, Ally and Alex all nodded their heads. I'm not kinky, just no verbal filter when I'm drunk.

"I'm glad you aren't like other people that use alcohol as an excuse to have sex with each other,"

I made a face and made a gagging noises.

"No kidding. It's really stupid."

"I know. Dean doesn't do that. He does drink whatever alcohol he can get his hands on. Sure, he was a womanizer and flirted with a lot of girls,"

"That's what makes Supernatural so awesome. Dean flirting, taking care of his baby, looking out for Same, saying sarcastic and funny things and self-destructive tendencies,"

"What's your favorite episode?"

"Yellow Fever."

"Why?"

"It's because Dean was really paranoid. Funniest parts, to me, during the episode was when Dean screamed after Sam opened the locker and a cat jumped out. And when they saw a lumber jack ghost, Dean was out the door like the hellhounds were after him with Sam looking after him with a WTF look," I couldn't keep a straight face after that and started laughing.

I watched that season a few weekends ago. He frowned at me. I kept laughing because that really is my favorite episode so far.

"I almost died laughing when I watched it. There are funny parts to the show in all the seasons, but that one struck me to be the funniest episode,"

"Karaoke Night," Jen said.

I'm going to surprise the fuck out of Jensen with my singing. I can sing in front of the Ackles and Jared but not anyone else. Everyone went before me to sing their song. **(A/N: use your imagination for their songs.) **Once it was my turn, I grabbed a guitar and went up to the stage.

**Crazy by Daughtry  
><strong>_There's no hiding room  
><em>_When every wound brings the darkest place to light  
><em>_That straight out the womb I've been marked by a beast of some kind  
><em>_And there's so many reasons why you're not_

I winked at Jensen, who has his jaw on the ground.

_Crazy for leaving  
><em>_Just crazy for stayin' so long  
><em>_I'm amazed you're still breathing  
><em>_Amazed that you can feel at all  
><em>_For all the pain I've caused ya  
><em>_I'm the one crazy after all  
><em>_The one crazy after all  
><em>

_There's no need for signs  
><em>_When your cryin' eyes said a million words tonight  
><em>_And I'd rather die  
><em>_Then see you do time for the wrongs that you can't make right  
><em>_You're not_

_Crazy for leaving  
><em>_Just crazy for stayin' so long  
><em>_I'm amazed you're still breathing  
><em>_Amazed you can feel at all  
><em>_For all the pain I've caused ya  
><em>_I'm the one crazy after all_

_I'm so far gone  
><em>_Found my way back to broken somehow  
><em>_Yeah well you moved on  
><em>_But I can't find my way out  
><em>

_You're not crazy for leaving  
><em>_Just crazy for stayin' so long  
><em>_I'm amazed you're still breathing  
><em>_Amazed you can feel at all  
><em>_For all the pain I've caused ya  
><em>_I'm the one crazy after all  
><em>_You're not crazy_

After the song was over and I was breathing heavily. I noticed throughout the song that Jensen's jaw was still on the ground. I set the guitar down and sat next to him then I put my index finger under his chin and snapped his jaw closed.

"You could catch flies like that," I whispered in his ear.

**Chapter play list: **Crazy by Daughtry and Losing My Mind by Daughtry

**A/N: **Oooh, a cliffy. What do you think? It's not really a Supernatural fanfic but it's a thought of mine. I really do think Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki are hot. It's really too bad that they're married and Jared's wife just had a baby this past Monday. If a guy is married and has a kid then, to me, they are off limits. I feel like I'm in a love triangle. Now onto the list of movies.

1. Lottery Ticket  
>2. Push<br>3. Supernatural (season 6 but in this story I have seasons 1-7)  
>4. Godzilla<br>5. Twilight movies  
>6. Pirates of the Caribbean (1-4)<br>7. Disturbia  
>8. Beetlejuice<br>9. Muppets From Space  
>10. Transformers (1-3)<br>11. Dear John  
>12. The Fast and The Furious (1-5)<p>

**-Cola Marie**


	2. Not a chapter

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. School has a lot to do with it. I try to write as much as I can at school but doesn't always work out. All of my stories, excluding one-shots, are on hold until I can get past writer's block. I only have a month and a week left 'til I get out for summer vacay then I will be typing a lot more stories. From now on my chapters are going to be a lot longer than they are now. I'm going to be focusing on rewriting 'Life as a wolf' and reading two other stories. I got inspired to rewrite 'Life as a wolf' from its original version by an 89 long chapter story called Best Friends Share Everything (I know, weird title for a story), it shed a whole new light on the term mating season/weekend. I'm also going to put up a teaser chapter for Life As A Wolf (rewritten) just to give you a taste of what's going to happen in it. The rewritten is a non-canon because of the content in it and you will see why when I have it available.

**-Cola Marie**


	3. Chapter 2

**You'll Find What You're Looking For At Sam's Club  
><strong>**Romance  
><strong>**Rated M - language and lemons**

**A/N: **it's all good now in my personal life. My best friend is lucky he lives in Arizona or I would've kicked his ass already for being a dumb ass. On Facebook I keep getting notification raped. I rape them back and it's all good. I got a surprise towards the end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Chapter 2  
><strong>**APOV  
><strong>Jensen was speechless for 10 minutes. I got worried and so did Jen.

"I think you shocked him," Alex said.

I gave him a look and he backed off. My best friend tells me I'm scary when I get quiet and have a glare.

**-Flashback-  
><strong>When I saw that someone wanted to bitch me out but couldn't on main chat. She bitched at me in PC. I got really quiet and had a face with a deadly scowl. Joshy comes in and looks at me then my computer. I clenched my jaw and my fist.

"Do I want to know?"

I pushed the laptop at him and pointed at the screen without saying a word.

"What the fuck? That's fucking bullshit! Why the fuck would she say that?"

"I'ma fucking kill her," I said in a quiet voice.

His eyes widen.

"I need a butcher knife."

I got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed the butcher knife. I started cutting the chicken I grabbed out of the fridge. I buy two chickens. One is for mutilating it when I'm pissed off about something. The other one is for cooking. I've never actually killed anyone but I was damn near close it. (**A/N: Joshy really is my best friend, I'm not making it up**) I ended up putting my best friend's psycho ex in the hospital. I beat her into a bloody pulp and threatened that if she snitched on me for beating her ass that I will do worse damage. Once she tried to hit me, she was on the ground in 20 seconds holding her nose. Joshy didn't intervene because he didn't want to be on the receiving end of my anger.

I kept mutilating the chicken because I was really pissed the fuck off. I put on Linkin Park since it calms me down.

**With You by Linkin Park  
><strong>_I woke up in a dream today  
><em>_To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
><em>_Forgot all about yesterday  
><em>_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
><em>_A little taste of hypocrisy  
><em>_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake  
><em>_Slow to react  
><em>_Even though you're so close to me  
><em>_You're still so distant and I can't bring you back_

_It's true the way I feel  
><em>_Was promised by your face  
><em>_Painted on my memories  
><em>_Even if you're not with me  
><em>_I'm with you_

_You  
><em>_You now I see everything inside  
><em>_You  
><em>_You now I see even when I close my eyes  
><em>

_I hit you and you hit me back  
><em>_We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
><em>_Fine line between this and that  
><em>_When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
><em>_Now I'm trapped in this memory  
><em>_And I'm left in the mistake  
><em>_Slow to react  
><em>_Even though you're close to me  
><em>_You're still so distant and I can't bring you back_

_It's true the way I feel  
><em>_Was promised by your face  
><em>_Painted on my memories  
><em>_Even if you're not with me  
><em>_I'm with you_

_You  
><em>_You now I see everything inside  
><em>_You  
><em>_You now I see even when I close my eyes_

_No  
><em>_No matter how far we've come I  
><em>_I can't wait to see tomorrow  
><em>_No matter how we've come I  
><em>_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_With you  
><em>_You  
><em>_You now I see everything inside  
><em>_You  
><em>_You now I see even when I close my eyes  
><em>_You  
><em>

_You now I see everything inside  
><em>_You  
><em>_You now I see even when I close my eyes_

By then I was still pissed off. And Joshy came to check to make sure I'm not throwing shit everywhere.

"What do you want me to tell them?"

"Fucking tell them I'm pissed and I'm fucking mutilating a chicken and that I'll be back when I'm calmed down."

"Okay."

I went back to mutilating the damn chicken.

**Forgotten by Linkin Park  
><strong>_From the top to the bottom  
><em>_Bottom to top I stop  
><em>_At the core I've forgotten  
><em>_In the middle of my thoughts  
><em>_Taken far from my safety  
><em>_The picture is there  
><em>_The memory won't escape me  
><em>_But why should I care_

_From the top to the bottom  
><em>_Bottom to top I stop  
><em>_At the core I've forgotten  
><em>_In the middle of my thoughts  
><em>_Taken far from my safety  
><em>_The picture is there  
><em>_The memory won't escape me  
><em>_But why should I care_

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
><em>_(Skies cock back) and the shock that which can't defend  
><em>_The rain then sends dripping an acidic question  
><em>_Forcefully the power of suggestion  
><em>_Then with the eyes tightly shut looking through  
><em>_The rust and rot  
><em>_And dust a spot of light  
><em>_Floods the floor  
><em>_And pours over  
><em>_The rusted world of pretend  
><em>_The eyes ease open and it's dark again_

_From the top to the bottom  
><em>_Bottom to top I stop  
><em>_At the core I've forgotten  
><em>_In the middle of my thoughts  
><em>_Taken far from my safety  
><em>_The picture is there  
><em>_The memory won't escape me  
><em>_But why should I care_

_In the memory you'll find me  
><em>_Eyes burning up  
><em>_The darkness holding me tightly  
><em>_Until the sun rises up  
><em>_Moving all around_

_Screaming of the ups and downs  
><em>_Pollution manifest  
><em>_In perpetual sounds  
><em>_The wheels go 'round and  
><em>_The sunset creeps behind the  
><em>_Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
><em>_A piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
><em>_On down the street 'til the wind is gone  
><em>_The memory now is like the picture was then  
><em>_When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again_

_From the top to the bottom  
><em>_Bottom to top I stop  
><em>_At the core I've forgotten  
><em>_In the middle of my thoughts  
><em>_Taken far from my safety  
><em>_The picture is there  
><em>_The memory won't escape me  
><em>_But why should I care_

_From the top to the bottom  
><em>_Bottom to top I stop  
><em>_At the core I've forgotten  
><em>_In the middle of my thoughts  
><em>_Taken far from my safety  
><em>_The picture is there  
><em>_The memory won't escape me  
><em>_But why should I care_

_In the memory you'll find me  
><em>_Eyes burning up  
><em>_The darkness holding me tightly  
><em>_Until the sun rises up_

_Now you got me caught in the act  
><em>_You bring the thought back  
><em>_I'm telling you that  
><em>_I see it right through you  
><em>

_Now you got me caught in the act  
><em>_You bring the thought back  
><em>_I'm telling you that  
><em>_I see it right through you  
><em>

_Now you got me caught in the act  
><em>_You bring the thought back  
><em>_I'm telling you that  
><em>_I see it right through you_

_Now you got me caught in the act  
><em>_You bring the thought back  
><em>_I'm telling you that  
><em>_I see it right through you_

_Now you got me caught in the act  
><em>_You bring the thought back  
><em>_I'm telling you that  
><em>_I see it right through you_

_Now you got me caught in the act  
><em>_You bring the thought back  
><em>_I'm telling you that  
><em>_I see it right through you_

_Now you got me caught in the act  
><em>_You bring the thought back  
><em>_I'm telling you that  
><em>_I see it right through you_

_Now you got me caught in the act  
><em>_You bring the thought back  
><em>_I'm telling you that  
><em>_I see it right through you_

_In the memory you'll find me  
><em>_Eyes burning up  
><em>_The darkness holding me tightly  
><em>_Until the sun rises up_

_In the memory you'll find me  
><em>_Eyes burning up  
><em>_The darkness holding me tightly  
><em>_Until the sun rises up_

I growled at the damn chicken. I'm still pissed the fuck off and ended up throwing the fucking chicken in the trash and grabbed a glass then my Vodka and poured it. I took a swig of it and sighed. Vodka always calms me down.  
><strong>-End Flashback-<strong>

Not much really pisses me off. After Jensen got over his shock.

"I had no idea you could sing that good."

"I try not to show off." I shrugged.

"Well you are really good at singing. You should sing for money."

"Not my thing. I like to sing for fun and I'm not all that good."

He snorted. I raised an eyebrow.

"You are really good at singing."

I snorted, not believing a single word he is saying. I took a swig of my beer.

"Have you ever tried drugs?"

"Hell no. I'd rather die of alcohol poisoning than die of overdose."

"Good point."

We all had a great night, with playing around. I kicked Alex's ass in a video game with Jensen encouraging me to kick his ass. He was bitching and whining after I kicked his ass for the fifth and final time. I smiled in victory. Jensen and I high fived each other. I yawned and stood up and made my way to the kitchen and placed the empty bottle next the other empty bottles of beer.

"Good night everyone."

"Good night." Everyone said at the same time.

I made my way to my room that I claimed as mine. I got ready for bed in my large t-shirt and panties. I crawled in and grabbed my laptop and did whatever I do on it. I chose that time to read some fan fiction without going on my chat site that I always go to and talk to my friends on. I was reading a really lemon filled fic and got really horny when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

I was rubbing my thighs together because I was getting extremely horny.

"What are you doing?" Jensen asked.

"Reading fan fiction." I said, without looking up.

"Okay, do you mind if I read it."

"After when I'm done with it."

I read it and kept getting even more horny. Ugh! I need to relieve this pressure. Thank God, I gave up my virginity (well what was left of it) to my best friend on a drunken night. It was stupid, I know. After I was done and I let him read it. I noticed his eyes got darker and the bulge in his pants. I licked my lips. After he was done, he looked at me like I was something that he will snack on. I hope he will eat me. I don't know who kissed who but that was a toe curling kiss. We got rid of our clothes. I barely had clothes on.

He laid me back on the bed and we continued to kiss. I ran my hands down his chest and he shuddered. I smiled into the kiss. He ran his hand down my side to my hip and moved his way to my dripping pussy. Once he got to my promise land, he inhaled a breath.

"Shit, you are so wet."

I just moaned in response.

He started playing my bundle of nerves while he attacked my neck with kisses, nibbles and nips. I was a moaning and panting mess. He ended up putting a finger inside and I gasped. He finger fucked me until I was on the brink of orgasm then he pulled his finger out and licked his finger.

"You taste so fucking good."

"Oh God."

He got between my legs and positioned his dick near my entrance.

"Are you on the pill?"

I nodded.

He pushed in until he was balls deep. I gasped and clawed at his back. He pulled almost all the way out and back in. I gripped his back and dug my nails in. He grunted in my ear.

"So fucking good."

"Shit."

We moaned at the same time. He kept up the slow pace then he reached down and played with my bundle of nerves. I felt my walls spasm around his dick and the coil in my gut get tight. Then he pulled me up to sit in his lap and we started rocking against each other. He kept playing with my nerves and then he hit a spot that made me gasp and moan. He hit again and again. Then he pinched my bundle of nerves that sent me over the edge. I was hit with a powerful orgasm that I ever experienced that I swore I saw stars that sent Jensen over the edge and I milked him for all of what he was worth. We slowly rocked against each other and got our breath back.

After he pulled out, he laid me down back on the bed and pulled the covers over us. He turned the lamp off then I turned my laptop off. I cuddled against him and fell asleep when to the even beating of Jensen's heart. The next morning, I woke up and stretched then felt an arm tighten around me. I smiled and looked at Jensen's sleeping body.

The night before caught up with me and I fell back against the pillow. Best sex ever! Then he pulled his arm off of me and rolled to the side. I got up and grabbed my T-shirt and panties then I grabbed some pants and put those on and went into the bathroom. I messed with my hair.

Then I looked at my neck and shook my head. There was fucking hickeys on my neck. I will wear them proudly. I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning." Jen said.

"Mhm, lovely morning." I smiled.

"Dr. Pepper?"

"You know it."

She grabbed me a can of Dr. Pepper and set it in front of me. I took a sip and sighed.

"Where's Jensen?"

"He's still asleep."

She raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. She gave me a knowing look. I smiled at her. Then my phone started ringing and I got up and answered it. I sighed. I have work in a few hours.

"Hey, I'm going to go get ready for work. I'll come by later after work. Tell Jensen I'm at work, once he wakes up."

"Will do."

I went home to get ready for work. I got into my truck and drove off to work. I sung along to the songs that were playing on my iPod. Just then my phone started ringing again. I picked it up.

"Hello, best friend."

"I got a problem."

"What about?"

"I'm a baby daddy."

"**YOU WHAT?**" I screamed.

**A/N: **oh, a cliffy. Hope you guys like this chapter. I know I threw in another surprise in there, too. I will get started on the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. Don't worry, I'm not going to let you guys down. This chapter was a long time coming. I hate writer's block with a bloody passion. I got myself a boyfriend but he's in the army and I can't write to him because he's in special ops. I'm waiting for him and its going to be a long 6 years instead of the intended 4 years he's going to be gone. I've had a really stressful year and that's why I didn't update when I said I will update. Hope you guys aren't too pissed at me. Be happy that I finally updated. I'm going to shut up now. Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Review please.

**-Cola Marie**


	4. Teaser, announcements and NOT A CHAPTER

**A/N: **Sorry guys to disappoint you once again. This isn't a chapter but some announcements of sorts. I'm working on a new story along with this story and The Affair. I'm giving you guys a sneak peek of what's going to happen. I'm currently working on the first chapter of this new story. This is a going to be more in depth and a lot longer than my other ones because I got a lot of awesome details all in it. I hope you guys like it and I won't disappoint you guys. Also, my internet providers told my mom today that our anti-virus software is having problems with them. It wasted a lot of time and money when we thought it was the modem but it wasn't. I couldn't even get on the internet for fuck's sake! A lot of time wasted and money. My mom bought a new modem for nothing, but thankfully we are switching to something else that will be better. Okay, I'm going to shut the fuck up and let you guys preview this new story I got in the works. Hope you guys like it and enjoy.

_**I LOVE my wolves  
><strong>__**Bella and Seth  
><strong>__**Romance and Drama  
><strong>__**Rated M - language and lemons**_

_**A/N: **__okay, new story. I'm really thanking one of my friends in helping me with this. I thought of this but she actually helped me with who will be what. Oh yeah, Seth is older along with Brady. Hope you guys love this new story and it's a double imprint. There's also going to be minor characters but please bear with me. _

_**Summary: **__What if Seth takes the place of Jake and meets Bella before he phases and he imprints on her along with another wolf. The other wolf hasn't met Bella yet. Bella doesn't get involved with Edward but he doesn't take "No." for an answer. B/S/?._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own this. Stephenie Meyer does. If I did then I would have Embry, Quil, Brady or Seth to imprint on Bella. _

_**Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 1  
><strong>__**SPOV (Seth)  
><strong>__I rubbed my hands through my hair and sighed. I had tears in my eyes. My dad just died of a heart attack. The last thing he said to me was that I had to be the man of the house. I looked at Leah and my mom. They were silently crying and hanging onto each other. I turned and walked out the door. As soon as I got to the cover of the trees, I phased and ran through the woods. Fucking Sam and his Alpha orders. I can't see Bella until I get this phasing under control. Then I ran all the way to the top of a hill and howled in pain. _

_**LPOV (Leah)  
><strong>__I watched Seth walk out the door and felt the shimmer of him phasing then the howl of pain. _

_**SPOV (Seth)  
><strong>__We had the funeral a few days later. Sam asked Bella not to come because I would be there but it didn't stop me from sending her text messages and calling her. I met Bella before I phased into a sandy colored wolf, I took the chief's old Chevy truck over to the Swan residence where Charlie's daughter comes back to stay with him while her mom and step dad go travel the world. _

_**-Flashback-  
><strong>_"_Hey Seth," Billy called._

"_Yeah, chief?"_

"_Charlie's daughter is moving in with Charlie and I want you to get my old truck from Jake and take it over to his house. It's her coming home present."_

"_Sure, chief." I said._

_He handed me the keys to his old Chevy pick up and I went to go find Jake. I went to his garage and saw the pick up sitting there. I walked in and saw that he was still working on his Rabbit._

"_Hey Jake."_

"_Hey Seth."_

"_Your dad wanted me to take the old truck up to the Swan residence for Charlie's daughter since she's moving in for the rest of junior year and senior year."_

"_How are you going to get back?"_

"_I'll walk back. Nah, his daughter will give me a ride back here."_

"_Cool, tell me if she's hot, 'kay?"_

"_You got it. I'll see you around."_

"_Bye."_

_I walked out of Jake's garage and hopped in the truck and started it up and drove to the Swan residence. Once I got there, I hopped out of the cab and handed Charlie the keys. I arrived just in time because his daughter arrived yesterday. _

"_Hey Charlie."_

"_Hey Seth."_

"_Thanks for bringing the truck for Billy."_

"_It ain't no sweat." I shrugged._

"_I'm going to get Bella to check the truck out."_

"_I'll wait here."_

_I leaned against the truck waiting for the mysterious Bella. I haven't seen a picture of her and the only thing I got from him is that she is really clumsy and blushes at any compliment. Once I heard the door opened, I straightened up and looked at Bella. Wow, she's beautiful. She has chocolate eyes with brown hair that has a little bit of red in it. She's slightly tan, just not overly tan like the rest of us that lives on the res. _

"_Introductions. Bella this is Seth. Seth meet Bella."_

"_Hi, nice to meet you Bella."_

"_You too."_

"_I'll show you what to do with the truck."_

"_Alright."_

_She got in on the driver side and I got in the passenger side. _

"_Alright what you wanna do is double shift the clutch."_

_She touched her hand on the clutch. "That's this one isn't it?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_So you wanna ride to school."_

"_Nah, I graduated from the high school on the res."_

"_Oh, well at least I thought I would have one friend that I know goes to school."_

"_Hey, you mind if you drive me to my house."_

"_Oh yeah, sure."_

_I told her the directions to my house. We chatted the whole way there. Once we got to my house that I lived in until I can build my own house. _

"_Thanks for dropping me off. I'll see you around, 'kay? Oh here. That's my number so call or text anytime." I smiled at her._

_She blushed. "It's not a problem. Yeah, you'll definitely be seeing me around."_

"_Okay." I smiled then hopped out of the truck._

_I waved at her and she waved back then pulled out of the driveway. I watched her go until she disappeared from my sight. I hope she makes it home okay.  
><em>_**-End Flashback-**_

_We kept talking and text messaging that whole year and hung out a lot. She even told me about the mysterious Cullens and she told me that they gave her the creeps. She stayed far away from them but Edward hasn't taken the hint. Regardless, I think he's stalking her and she tells me that she feels like she's being watched constantly. I wish I was there to hold her and protect her from this leech. Not even a year afterwards I phase into a sandy colored wolf. I was ordered not to see Bella until I can control my phasing. It didn't necessarily mean that I couldn't talk to her on the phone or send a text message, it just meant that I couldn't physically see her. I wish I could tell her why I couldn't see her. Fucking Sam and his alpha orders. All the guys that are in the pack including my sister are: Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake and Quil. We all have to live the Sam/Emily/Leah pain fest. _

_I mean, don't get me wrong I love my sister but she has to let him go. The Quileute Gods wanted Emily to be Sam's perfect mate. _

What do you think? Don't critique it too harshly because it's still in the works. I'm not sure when I'm going to be putting the new story up. I'm also starting my last year of high school in 2 weeks so I'll work on my school work 'til I graduate. Thanks for the support and liking my stories.

**-Cola Marie**


	5. Sorry again, NOT A CHAPTER

**A/N: **I started school. Last year of high school and all. Not going to update much. Probably going to work on stories, no guarantees though. I might surprise you. I got a lot of stuff to do before I graduate in June. You know, all the fun and exciting stuff (insert sarcasm). I couldn't sleep the night of first day of senior year. If you guys are wondering, I'm not joining the military. I'm not that risky or suicidal (no offense to anyone), nor am I hand-eye coordinated. Still working on a one-shot, The Affair, You'll Find What You're Looking For At Sam's Club. I hit a little bit of a writer's block with the stories but I will give you a teaser of the one-shot I'm working on.

**Seth's imprint  
>Bella and Seth<br>Romance  
>Rated M – language and lemons<strong>

**Summary: **Paul and Bella had history. They dated until Paul imprinted on Rachel, Jake's sister. Bella's left heartbroken until Seth imprinted on her. One-shot. B/S.

**A/N: **Seth is the same age as Bella.

**Enjoy**

**SPOV (Seth)  
><strong>I walked around the res, aimlessly. My world turned upside because I phased into a sandy colored wolf. I found myself at First Beach. I saw a girl sitting in the sand, by herself. I walked up to her.

"You mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead."

I sat down next to her. We sat like that for hours, just staring at the ocean and the waves crashing on the shore. Then I smelled her tears. She started sniffling.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Sure. Wait, before I go on. Do I even know you?"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. The name's Seth, yours?"

"Bella."

"I just phased into a wolf."

"Oh, my ex-boyfriend is one but he didn't imprint on me. He imprinted on my best friend's sister and broke up with me the same day it happened. It honestly hurt to see that. I just want to forget about him but I can't. I gave him 6 years of my life to him. He drops me like I was yesterday's trash, like I was nothing to him and it hurt."

"I'm really sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, well its whatever. I just want to forget it ever happened."

"You can't do that."

"I know that. But can you please make me forget?"

I turned my head to look at her then stopped and stared. What I thought that held me to this earth, it didn't matter. She was the one that held me here. Not family, friends, past loves, current lovers, the pack, none of that matters except for her. I can be anything for her, whether that would be a friend, lover, best friend; I will be there for her. I imprinted on her and its all on the same day that I phased for the first time.

"Please?"

I can't deny my imprint. What she wants, she gets. I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back. I grabbed her hips and pulled her into my lap. That was where we made out until I couldn't take it no more. I had to claim her but certainly not here where people can see. I pulled back and we gasped for air. I rested my forehead against hers.

"I want more." She whispered, breathlessly.

"I know. We can't do it here where everyone is going to see you scream my name."

"Huh?"

"You're my imprint and I want you and my wolf wants you." I growled, possessively.

"Oh. Then take me."

"With pleasure."

I stood up with her still wrapped around me. I took off at an inhuman pace to my house. I slammed the front door with my foot and ran up to my room. I had my door closed and she was pinned against the door. We were furiously making out and shedding our clothes. She was a whimpering, moaning and begging mess. I can smell her arousal thick in the air and it's making my wolf crazy. I growled and she was turned on even more.

"My wolf is going crazy. He's pushing me to take you." I said, while nipping her neck.

"Take me." she whispered.

I growled one last time. "Once this happens, there's no going back. You are mine and only mine, you got it?"

She nodded.

"Good."

I carried her over to the bed and set her down. I took a step back and raked my eyes over her form. God, she is beautiful and all mine. She moaned and I crawled on top of her. She widened her legs for me. I positioned my cock between her legs. I looked at her to make sure she was ready. She nodded her head. I pushed slowly in. I growled. Fuck! She's tight and wet. I pushed all the way in and stilled my movements, waiting for her to adjust to me. She wiggled her hips, signaling me that I can move. Thank fuck! I slowly pulled out then pushed back in. She moaned, causing me to growl. She clenched around me, almost painfully.

"Faster." She moaned.

I obliged. I picked up my pace. She wrapped her legs around my waist causing me to go deeper into her moist heat. The only thing you could hear was the slapping of skin, the moaning and growling. I can tell that she was close because of the way her walls were fluttering around my dick. I put my finger on her clit and rubbed her bundle of nerves. She cried out my name. I pulled out then had her on her hands and knees. I plunged in and she gasped. I kept pounding into her pussy and she was reduced to screaming. I smirked. I grabbed her hair in a tight fist and leaned over her and sucked on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. I'm going to mark her there but not right now. This is still so new to me. I rubbed her nipples and her bundle of nerves. She squeezed me one last time then came. I howled when I came. She fell on her hands. I fell on top of her, careful not to crush her.

I rolled off of her and tried to slow my breathing down. Wow, who knew that you can have an intense orgasm with your imprint? I wonder if that happens every time we fuck. I gotta ask Sam. Shit! I forgot about going to Sam's. Ugh! How can I be so fucking stupid? I slapped my palm over my forehead.

"What?" she asked.

"I forgot to go to Sam's after I phased. He's probably wondering where I'm at."

"Oh. You want me to go with you?"

"I hope I'm not ruining any plans you might have."

"No, I don't have any plans."

We got up and got dressed. I know we smell of each other but I don't give a fuck. I'm not ashamed of what we did. We walked to Sam's house. Once we got there, I was tempted to knock but Bella walked in. I followed behind her. Activity halted and everyone stopped and stared.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Bella asked.

Everyone continued to stare.

"You do realize you smell funny, right?" Quil asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like you had sex."

"Oh, well the funny thing is I just had sex. That guy (she points to me) helped me with that. And you wanna know what else? He imprinted on me. I can tell because of the look he gave me."

Just then Sam comes in.

"What the hell? Where the hell have you been, Seth?"

Bella looked pissed. I can feel it through the bond. She got up in his face and actually growled. Growled!

"Really? You had to ask that when I just said that he was with me."

"He's a new wolf and he should've been here over 3 hours ago. New wolves are volatile."

"Yeah, so? He can go anywhere he damn well pleases. Fuck being a new wolf. I get that new wolves can be volatile and hurt people. I won't be able to begin to understand what goes on through guys' heads. I'm actually glad that I'm a girl but I seriously hate being on my period and I go into a rage because of it. Deal with bleeding from your pussy, you're in pain, you're bloaty, bitchy as hell, want to fucking cut Mother Nature, want to spoon your vagina out and shove it down Mother Nature's mother fucking throat then come find me and tell me how that mother fucking feels. At least he found me after he fucking phased for the first time."

Everyone was shocked speechless, even Sam.

What did you guys think, so far? I love my loyal readers. I update regardless of reviews. (smiles big and wide)

**-Cola Marie**


	6. Author's note that nobody likes

**A/N: **I'm so fucking sorry guys for not updating. Its just that I've lost my muse and I can't seem to find her anywhere. I promise I will update as soon as I possibly can. I love you guys so much. I've just been busy with school and freaking the fuck out and worried about my boyfriend. I can't believe we're almost done with this year though. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! Once again, I'm so fucking sorry for not updating in so long. I hope my muse comes back in the new year.

**-Cola Marie**

**P.S. I'm getting spoiled on Christmas and Valentine's Day from my amazing, adorable, handsome and a total sweetheart of a boyfriend and I might be putting up pictures on the profiles if you guys love me enough. Other than that, the pictures are going on my Facebook.**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: **I'm probably not gonna continue this story since my muse decided to go on vacation for who knows how long. Other than that, I will be fangirling over Big Time Rush and will forever be a Rusher. Follow me on both Twitter and Tumblr. You will find it on my profile. Thanks guys

**-Cola Marie Casper**


End file.
